Officer Down
Officer Down is the first case in Timberfield and the first case in Easton Estate. Case Events Brian Woods, the chief, welcomed the player to the team. He introduced the player to one of their partners Michael Adam. Then he sent them to investigate the death of local cop, Samuel Kay. The pair found him lying on the ground in a park, he was clearly shot. They quickly sent the body to Tim Ford in the lab which revealed that the victim had dark blue fabric under his fingernails meaning the killer wears dark blue clothes. The team also found a gun which they belived was the murder weapon. Suddenly the victim's partner John Bradley appeared. John said that he will miss his partner. He also mentioned seeing the victim argue with a homelessman called Robert Hill who hangs out in the area. Then Michael showed him the murder weapon. John was suprised when he saw it and said it was his but it was stolen. With the lead they interogated Robert Hill but he denied knowing the victim. They then went to the chief who said that a witness claimed they heard a gunshot and then saw someone running away from the crime scene and dropped a cigarette, meaning the killer smokes. The player and Michael remember seeing both suspects smoking so then the chief sent them to search the park bench. The pair then found a bloody tooth. Since the victim had all his teeth it must mean it belongs to the killer. They then arrested Robert Hill. He said that he stole the murder weapon and when the victim came to investigate him he didn't want the gun to be taken away from him and sent to jail so they got into an argument, resulting in a fight and Robert killing Samuel. At the trial, the judge, Barbra Hobbs was disgusted by the fact that a human life was taken for a silly and selfish purpose. She sentenced Robert to life in jail. During the Additional Investigation (Called Gang Trouble) the chief informed the player about a gang called The Pain Pack. Michael decided to talk to John to see what he knows about the gang. After showing a clear hatred towords the gang he mentioned a notepad he had that was stolen and dropped in the park. The team found it but unfortunatly it was torn to shreads. After the player fixed it they read it. It had some notes about some members and crimes they commited. John was grateful to have his notebook back and offered them to have lunch with him. Stats Victim * Samuel Kay (Found shot in a park) Weapon * Gun KIller * Robert Hill KIller's Profile # Wears Dark Blue Clothes # Smokes # Is Missing A Tooth Suspects John Bradley (Victim's Partner) Age:48 Height:6'0" Weight:196Lbs Eyes:Brown Hair:Brown Blood:AB+ Profile:Smokes Appearance:Dark Blue Zip-up Jacket Robert Hill (A Homeless Man) Age:46 Height:6'0" Weight:176Lbs Eyes:Brown Hair:Black Blood:O- Profile:Smokes Appearance:Dark Blue Hooded Sweater, Missing a Tooth Scenes: * Park, Park Bench, Park Bonus Steps: Chapter 1 * Search Park (Found: Gun+Body) * Autopsy=Killer Has Blue Clothes * Talk to John Bradley about victim * Talk to Robert Hill about argument with victim * Search Bench (Found: Missing Tooth=Killer Has A Missing Tooth) * Arrest Killer Gang Trouble * Talk to John about gang * Search Park (Found: Torn Notepad) * Fix Notepad * Give notepad back to John